


Nothing Against Teachers

by crystalblinks (orphan_account)



Series: Nothing Against... [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (So is Barry), Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Elementary School, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Second Grade Play, Smut, bad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crystalblinks
Summary: Barry had done some twisted shit in his life, but what he was doing right now would send him straight to hell.*Can be read by itself*





	

Barry had done some twisted shit in his life. He’d had sex in the middle of a park in broad daylight. He’d used one of those elaborate mechanized fucking machines. He’d done so many shots that he’d given a Donald Trump impersonator a blowjob in an alleyway. He’d done some fucked up shit, like flogging and orgies and bondange. He’d even experimented with blood play after Len had gotten in a really bad fight at the bar protecting his honor. Which really didn’t need to be protected because Barry could take care of himself, but he’d never miss the chance to see a shirtless Len take down some handsy asshole. 

Barry Allen had done some really twisted shit in his life but fucking in an elementary school classroom took the cake. It wasn’t that the sex was particularly raunchy, it was quite vanilla for them, although their definition of vanilla wasn’t in line with the typical definition of vanilla. But it was the fact that they were supposed to be in Len’s niece’s second grade performance. It was their one normal human interaction of the month and they’d blown it by leaving during intermission to go blow each other. Why a second grade show had an intermission was beyond Barry. Intermission was always used for sex, and it was like the school was just begging for a bunch of horny parents (and other family members) to scamper off and fuck until it was time to listen to another kid botch the words to the Itsy Bitsy Spider.

They’d stumbled into an open class room that belonged to a Ms. Jackson who taught fourth grade math judging by the words scrawled across the board in neat handwriting. Len was biting his neck and moving him towards the desk in the corner with a devilish glint in his eye. As quickly as humanly possible Barry was unbuttoning his shirt, wishing that he’d opted for a sweater instead. Len had it easy, he just shucked his leather jacket and ice blue t-shirt onto the floor. He patiently waited for Barry to be rid of his pesky shirt before turning him around and pressing him into the corner desk, his face extremely close to Ms. jackson’s family photos. 

“Are you prepped?” Len asked, his vice a harsh whisper that always made Barry harder than it should have. He had Barry thrusting into the hard oak of the desk, while Len’s erection was pressed into Barry’s thighs.

“We were going out for a night of PG fun, of course I’m prepped Lenny, now come on, I don’t want to miss Nora’s big number.” 

He grumbled something that sounded like “Bossy, bossy.” and grabbed a condom from the front pocket of his discarded pants. He expertly slid the condom on his length and kissed Barry’s collarbone. Len lined up with Barry’s hole and slid in slowly, so not to hurt his boyfriend. “Fuck Scarlet, so god damned tight.” 

He began fucking Barry, his thrusts quick and reckless causing Barry to hiss, savoring the drag of their bodies connecting and disconnecting in such a familiar way. Len pulled him into a dirty kiss that, combined with the falling of Ms. jackson’s family photo off her desk had Barry contemplating just which circle of hell he and Len belonged in. But he was too busy enjoying Len’s cock inside him to really worry about Dante or Virgil.

Barry threw his head back in ecstasy as Len moved inside of him, hitting his prostate, over and over again, filthy and dirty and quick just like he liked it. That was how most of their encounters were, even the ones that took place in their apartment, defined by the words harder, faster and fuck. 

They were so enthralled in each other's bodies that when the door opened they were blissfully ignorant to it, as was the man who walked into the classroom.  

“Deborah? Are you coming to the staaaaa--- oh my fucking god this wildly inappropriate! What kind of monsters are you?” 

Len just looked at the man in the olive green cardigan and wide framed glasses. “Look, give us like five more minutes, we’ll be out of your hair.”

“I...I’m getting the principal!” He waved a dark chocolate hand at them and Len nodded sagely and thrusted into Barry while the man lingered in the doorway. Barry moaned obscenely and the man stomped his foot before running out the room. 

“We’re going to have to make this quick.” Len whispered in his ear, biting it in between words. He made a few more quick thrusts, causing Barry to come all over the desk, covering papers and a bright red honeycrisp apple. Len came not soon after, with his lips dominating Barry’s covering up the loud moans that escaped their mouths. 

When they’d left the room, little Rodney Lee’s math homework was covered in Barry’s cum, and a used condom was tapped to the whiteboard along with a message that read “We’re sorry Ms. Jackson.” 

They’d returned to the auditorium seconds before the intermission, panting and smelling like sweat and sex. Lisa looked vaguely disappointed in her brother, but Sara looked extremely satisfied, even more so when Lisa handed her wife a twenty dollar bill. Len just shook his head and intertwined his fingers with Barry’s. “If you want, we can go find that guy's classroom for a repeat performance.” He smiled and nodded before turning his head towards the stage. 

Barry knew that there might be charges pressed against them if that one teacher ever found them again but at least they’d seen Lisa’s daughter fuck up Humpty Dumpty. 

**Author's Note:**

> It took me forever to update this series, but I hope you all like it.  
> The next update will probably be Nothing Wedding Planners...


End file.
